Description: (Applicant's Description) The purpose of the Bioinformatics Facility is to provide a multidisciplinary team of professionals skilled both in information systems and areas of the physical sciences, including microbiology and genetics, who are able to bring this knowledge to bear to facilitate the research conducted by peer reviewed, funded investigators at FCCC. The Bioinformatics Facility provides support by developing specialized data resources and/or computer programs or systems of programs directly related to the research of funded investigators. The facility also makes shared software tools and shared data resources available for researchers, including traditional tools and datasets in sequence analysis, secondary structure prediction, protein structure, imaging, mathematics, and statistics. The facility provides consultation and individualized training in the use of these tools and data resources. Advanced support is provided for the use and integration of Internet, Web, and relational database technologies, to problems in the biological sciences, such as genetic mapping, micro-array analysis, image analysis, and data acquisition. Facility staff have expertise in informatics and bioscience database utilization, formal and structured software design methods, object oriented programming and imaging. Two of the facility staff have participated in the bioinformatics groups of (separate) genome centers. Facility staff are all capable programmers in a variety of the latest languages and techniques, including Java, Javascript, Internet network programming, HTML/XML, C/C++, Perl, Tcl/Tk, and Python. Fifty funded investigators in all 13 programs use the facility and its resources, and it has active, ongoing collaborations with 14 funded investigators in 9 programs.